The Story of a Girl's Obsession
by The Storm13
Summary: During a night of training at the Hideout, something unexpected happens that Aiko did not expect. Mild language, semi-rape, implicating themes. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. One-shot. NarutoxOC


**Hello everyone. I didn't think I'd upload another story/chapter until the deleting of the stories has been canceled but I was wrong. This story is not canon with any of my other stories, it is just a little one-shot with characters from it along with another OC. I hope my writing has somewhat improved so please tell me in a review.**

* * *

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Normal speech/Jutsu

"_Freeze already" Human thinking__  
_

**"I am the great Ky****ūbi, bow before me!" Nonhuman talking**

_**"And I have to be around her?" Nonhuman**** thinking**_

* * *

_******15 Years After the Kyuubi's Attack- Amegakure no Sato- Midnight- Akatsuki Hideout- Training Room**_

It was midnight at the Akatsuki Hideout. Everyone but the resident Uchiha were asleep. The Shiro Kongou Seki(1) was an S-rank kunoichi that used white flames(2) with shurikens that were as hard as diamonds to attack. Everyone feared her because of her reputation and the fact that she was also a member of the terrorist organization, Akatsuki.

The Shiro Kongou Seki was hard at work, training to earn the respect of the person she admired the most, Akatsuki no Kiiroi Senkō(3). "I'll train hard so that I can get Naruto-kun's respect one day. I won't let that stuck up bitch Fu beat me" She said. Aiko proceeded to train relentlessly for hours, using her secret skill, the Mangekyou Sharingan to boost the power of her Amaterasu and increase the density of the special diamond shuriken at the same time. 'With this training, I will get stronger in no time' Aiko repeated in her mind.

She was thankful that Itachi had showed her the secret of Amaterasu. "It took forever to unlock the Amaterasu though. I wish I had a bijuu to help me like Naruto-kun and Fu" She thought out loud. **"Now why would you need a bijuu when you have me?" **A dark voice said to her.

"Who's there?!" Aiko yelled in surprise. **"Aww you don't recognize the person who has helped you with everything including unlock your Mangekyou Sharingan and gave you the power to defeat that whore Fu?" **The voice echoed once again.

"What do you mean? Show yourself!" Aiko shouted out. **"Very well"** the voice said. In the shadows of the training room appeared a copy of Aiko except with murky black skin, a ink black and red version of her normal shinobi attire, and a pair of inverted Mangekyou Sharingan eyes (And a pair of bigger ass and breasts).

"Who are you?" Aiko asked, her voice trembling with fear and anticipation. **"I'm not really surprised that you don't remember me since the last time you saw me was 5 years ago when we almost killed that bitch Konan during that sparring match. Oh it would have been great to get rid of one of the few people Naruto-kun is interested in."** The mysterious person said.

"You still have not answered my question. I will ask once more, who are you?" Aiko demanded. **"I am you, well not exactly I guess. To be more accurate, I'm your dark half. All the dark emotions you have felt in your whole life, whether it is jealousy, lust, hatred, or any other I embody it all but you can call me Saya" **the newly revealed Saya explained.

"If what you say is true, why are you here?" Aiko asked. **"You should know the answer by now Aiko-chan. I'm here to take over your body and take my Naruto-kun for myself. You have been letting those skanks crawl around him for way too long."**

"Shut up!" Aiko yelled out before charging forward, taking her katana from the ground with bright white chakra coming flaring around it in a fiery aura. Saya did the same with her own katana that was almost an exact replica except her's was black and had dark black chakra flowing from it.

Both of the girl's blades clashed against each other with sparks flying as they both struggled for the first blow. **"Give it up Aiko-chan, you know you cannot win this fight."** Saya sneered before landing a high-speed kick in Aiko's gut that launched her into the walls causing an explosion of smoke to cloud her vision.

**"Honestly, if that's all you have I'm more than disappointed. Maybe Itachi-nii can give me a better challenge"** Saya said spitefully before she deactivated her Mangekyou Sharingan and turning away from the dust cloud where Aiko was in. Then, a yell was heard as she turned around before she was as a fist came at her and punched her face distorting it slightly, knocking her onto the ground sending her flying and rolling before coming to a stop at the edge of the room. "Don't talk about my friends or Naruto-kun that way you bitch!" Aiko roared before forming hand seals at rapid speeds.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu" She cried out before a large stream of black fire burst from her mouth and traveled towards where Saya laid. Saya let out a scream of pain as her skin was being cooked at. Then her screams turned into laughter. **"That's it Aiko. Feed your hatred, show me more of it!" **She said insanely. Saya then launched through hand seals that easily surpassed Aiko's speed.

**"Now, let me show you a real fire jutsu" **Saya said before bringing her hand to her mouth and forming a seal any Akatsuki member would recognize. **"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu" ** Saya then shot out a ball of black flames that engulfed half of the training room before exploding showering the area with tiny fireballs.

When the flames died, Saya admired her handiwork before spotting Aiko already in the stance of her signature move. "Take this you bitch, Enton: Shiro Shuriken no Jutsu(4)" Aiko called out before clear shurikens formed in her hand and were lit with white flames and sent flying towards her opponent.

Saya reacted quickly and activated her own Mangekyou Sharingan and its special jutsu. **"Enton: Kokuen no Tate" ** A wall of black fire erupted around her defending her from Aiko's shuriken. **"That was a close call there Aiko, I almost thought that you were trying to kill me with those."** Saya said teasingly before ducking under Aiko's barrage of punches and kicks and jumping over a sweep kick. _'Big mistake' _Aiko thought as she went through hand seals again and mentally said _'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu'_

A volley of fireballs shot from her mouth and flew towards Saya before being destroyed by more black flames. **"I thought you would have figured it out by now Aiko-chan. Weak jutsus like that won't work on me" **Saya said as she finally manifested her secret weapon, the Susanoo. A ribcage and arm formed before she fell down, holding her eyes in pain. **"It appears this is my body's limit until I take yours Aiko-chan"** Saya said as she gasped in shock as she saw Aiko run up to her at Kage level speeds and proceed to kick her up into the air and unleash a vicious combo to her side and chest. "Raiton: Shishi Rendan(5)" Was all Saya heard before her face met the ground and Raiton chakra engulfed her body.

"Now it's over" Aiko said as she slumped down on the floor, breathing hard from exerting too much chakra. **"Oh this is so delicious. This hatred is over overflowing Aiko-chan." ** She looked up to see Saya standing up from the crater made from the impact with a fully formed perfect Susanoo. The Susanoo itself was colored a dark purple and had piercing yellow eyes. It carried a shield in its left hand and a bow in its right.

**"Let me show you the true power of the Susanoo"** Saya said before bringing up her bow and loading it with arrows and releasing it. The arrows shot forward at great speeds with Aiko moving and barely dodging it. The arrows grazed part of her leg, cutting it open and leaking blood from it.

Aiko winced in pain as she held her wound and slowly released her chakra hoping that someone would sense it before transforming into her own Susanoo. It held a sword that was almost the same as Itachi's except it was more curved instead of jagged unlike his. In the other hand was a fan that was eerily similar to Madara Uchiha's. It was colored light blue with black eyes. "Let's end this quickly" She said. **"Finally we agree on something. I can't wait to take Naruto-kun as my own and have my way with him. I know I have a lot of things I want to try with him from that Icha Icha book" **Saya said with bright red cheeks.

Aiko also blushed before sputtering out, "How could you say something so perverted so casually?!" Saya looked at her as if she was insane. **"You do remember that I am you right? And you were the one who wanted to see what was so interesting about the little orange book that Naruto-kun hides under his bed." **

Aiko blushed again before whipping her fan and launching a windstorm at her counterpart that was covered with a bit of with white fire. Saya disabled her storm with a shot of Amaterasu's flames. **"It's pointless Aiko-chan. We both know that even if you do beat me, I'll just come back. You can never defeat me as long as you have hate in you."**

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Aiko said before she launched a white hot fireball towards her opponent. The fireball exploded upon contact and was quickly extinguished as Aiko released her transformation, having run out of chakra.

**"Well, I guess this is your limit Aiko-chan. It's over for you now. I'll take care of everything from here so just rest." **Saya said before her Susanoo's arm grabbed Aiko's neck, holding her and cutting off her oxygen supply. Aiko's Mangekyou Sharingan faded back to her regular Sharingan before returning back to her normal eyes.

The light slowly left her eyes as she had one more thought before she took her last breath, _'I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Naruto-kun for not being strong enough. I regret not getting to tell you my true feelings.'_ With that, Aiko Uchiha was no more and Saya Uchiha replaced her.

"Oh this body feels so great!" Saya said before she got up and stretched. _'I can't believe she didn't notice that we were in her mind. She could have done anything she wanted in there but I guess it's a good thing she didn't.'_

With that, Saya took off heading for her target's room, The Akatsuki's Kiiroi Senko.

* * *

Amegakure- Akatsuki's Kiiroi Senkō's Room- 5 Minutes Later

The Kiiroi Senko slept peacefully, dreaming about bringing everlasting peace to the world with Jiraiya-sensei watching him, Aiko cheering him on, and Konan at his side as he smiled with the rest of Akatsuki celebrating.

Unknown to him, someone had jumped into his bed with him. Then in his dream, he felt something soft press against his lips and he tasted blood in his tongue. After that, he woke up and found a pair of sinister Mangekyou Sharingan eyes watching him with amusement.

"Hi Naruto-kun. Sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to see you." Aiko said as Naruto took a minute to register what she said and where exactly she was at. He blushed as he said embarrassingly "Um Aiko-chan, do you mind getting off of me? Your sitting on my stomach."

"Oh come on Naruto-kun. Don't be a downer." Aiko said seducingly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, landing another kiss on his lips as he blushed a bright red.

Naruto then realized what exactly was going on as his green eyes popped out in an exaggerated manner before he quickly brought his hands out and grabbed Aiko's waist and pushed her away from him.

"Look, I don't know what's going on Aiko-chan but I think you should go back to your room" Naruto said. "Aiko isn't here Naruto-kun." Aiko said as Naruto looked at her confusingly. "What do you mean Aiko-chan? Your standing right in front of me."

"I mean, I'm not really Aiko. Look into my eyes Naruto-kun." Aiko said as her Mangekyou Sharingan whirled and prepared to activate a genjutsu. Naruto glanced into her scarlet eyes for a second before realizing his mistake. His eyes lost their light as he looked up at Aiko with a blank stare. "My name is Saya, Naruto-kun. I want to be with you. Please accept my love for you." Saya commanded. "Yes Saya-sama." Naruto said robotically before holding her waist and kissing her as passionately as a person with no soul could.

With that, the two spent a night not of passion but one of lust. The next morning, the Akatsuki Hideout and all of Amegakure was covered with detonating explosive notes that destroyed everyone in it as Naruto and Saya disappeared into a swirl that took them far from it.

A Possibility of the Story of The Rise of the Akatsuki

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1) The White Diamond, Aiko's title in the story**

**(2) Instead of black flames, Aiko has white flames that are a bit weaker than Amaterasu's black fire.**

**(3) The Akatsuki's Yellow Flash, Naruto's title in the story.**

**(4) Blaze Release: White Shuriken Jutsu. A-ranked jutsu. Aiko forms diamond hard shuriken and they are enveloped in white fire before being thrown at the opponent at high speed. OC jutsu.**

**(5) Lightning Release: Lion Combo. A-ranked jutsu. The user kicks the opponent into the air and teleports. Then the user proceeds to spin the opponent while landing many blows that are filled with Raiton chakra then the user delivers a harsh kick that carries them down and smashes their face into the ground at a high velocity. OC jutsu.**

**Not my longest chapter but I think it's a decent length out of all my current ones. Also, sorry but no lemon. I was gonna but then I decided not to. Tell me what you think of it, I'll return to writing stories when the process end but until then I'll just plan out future chapters. Once again, review and tell me how it is. No flames or anything, you guys and girls know the usual. Contributing criticism is appreciated. Until next time.**


End file.
